


Medic X Heavy: Then something happened

by REDPyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Did i spell that right, Kinda, M/M, crappy headcanon oc pyro., idk - Freeform, kind of porn?, oc pyro, sort of supposed to be humorous, warning: sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDPyro/pseuds/REDPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea just came to me one day. Had to write it. <br/>Featuring my kind-of headcanon-ish OC Pyro.<br/>Rated M because there's sex stuff but not really explicit and pornographic sex stuff. </p><p>Warning: Includes kinda detailed descriptions of people in the act.. Sort of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic X Heavy: Then something happened

The RED team's Heavy and Medic had always been close.  
They would often share glances when they thought no one was looking, silent conversations between the two of them.   
Their glances held a lot more than their spoken conversations did. 

Whenever somebody suggested Sniper and Spy were... More than teammates (which usually resulted in Sniper stalking off and Spy huffing and saying something in French), Heavy would give Medic an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, which Medic would usually return. 

Heavy understood a lot more than people assumed he would at first glance, his hulking figure and strong accent usually giving the impression that he was a thick-headed moron. While his english wasn't perfect he liked to read classic literature and poetry, and Medic was often helping him improve and widen his vocabulary.

Medic, like Heavy, was also very scholarly, though even more so. He would often spend time during dinner away in the medical bay, reading large medical textbooks nobody could decipher (other than Heavy, who still struggled with understanding a lot of the complicated medical terms) or performing experiments that were probably more than illegal in most countries. 

Medic and Heavy would often while away the quiet evenings by playing games of chess, where they would sit quietly, only occasionally exchanging glances (or yelling at the other teammates when they got too loud, though that was usually Medic). Heavy did not understand the game at first, but Medic taught him well and they eventually were matched in skill. 

Yet, despite their closeness, Medic and Heavy did not seem anything more than friends.   
Which was why it came as a huge surprise when Pyro pushed open the heavy medical bay doors one evening to ask Medic for some aspirin, only to find Medic bent over the examination table, ass-naked, with Heavy's (also ass-naked) hulking form over him. 

Medic had been in throes of passion, until he was interrupted by Pyro's dramatic entrance, him and Heavy both freezing in shock as their heads turned to the now open entranceway where Pyro stood, horrified and humiliated.

The tension in the room was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Medic's flushed face that had only previously been contorted in pleasure was now almost blank, barely a hint of mortification shown in the way he pressed his lips together tightly, something Heavy knew he only did when stressed or frustrated.   
Heavy, on the other hand, was absolutely humiliated, his wide-eyed stare doing absolutely nothing to hide how much he wished he could disappear, and the flush in his cheeks matching the red of Pyro's flame-retardant suit. 

A sheen of sweat covered his forehead, while Medic's hair was messy and his glasses askew. 

The three stood (or leant against the examination table, in Medic's case) in silence for what felt like hours, Pyro's blank gas mask not conveying any emotion whatsoever (though Pyro was blushing completely underneath, or at least she would have been if her face wasn't flushed from the heat of wearing her thick rubber uniform all day). 

Pyro took a couple steps backwards, her heart beating rapidly from embarrassment and her flame-retardant boots squeaking on the hard linoleum floor before she turned on her heels and ran, the doors swinging shut behind her.


End file.
